


Skinny Love

by Ladygr0wls



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cutting, Drug Use, M/M, Sad, Song fic, could be seen as major character death, sorta like poerty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygr0wls/pseuds/Ladygr0wls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of Birdy's singing of Skinny Love </p><p>Sherlock Holmes can't deal with the absence of his high school sweet heart. While John's away at war, Sherlock breaks a promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

John steps onto the curb, moving to pay the cabbie before he pulled his coat tighter around himself, it was colder in London than in the deserts of Afghanistan. He grinned as he climbed the steps to the building before him.

He was finally going to see Sherlock again, his high school sweetheart, the man he ached to see everyday since he left. His last leave all he got was a short, staticky call with his love, but this time was different.

"Come on skinny love just last the year,  
Pour a little salt we were never here,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer."

Sherlock stared down at the blood trickling sluggishly from his wrists, red droplets plinking softly on sink's porcelain. His bottom lip trembled as he looked up at his reflection, he couldn't recognize the man he saw there. 

What would John think? 

The detective shook his head, pale fingers gripping his curls harshly as he felt himself spiraling downward. 

John wasn't here...

"Tell my love to wreck it all,  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Right in the moment this order's tall."

John slowly ascended the steps towards Sherlock's flat, grin still on his lips, lighting up his eyes. His being home was a surprise, he wanted to see the look bright in Sherlock's beautiful rainbow eyes. 

Sherlock dropped to the cold tile, knees to chest, he could only fly so hight before crashing.

"And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,  
And in the morning I'll be with you,  
But it will be a different kind,  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,  
And you'll be owning all the fines."

"Sherlock? Love?" John entered the still flat of 221B. 

He heard a soft sniffle, his smile fell as followed the sound into the bathroom. 

Sherlock was curled into a ball, shuddering, red staining his shirt and the tile around him. John dropped to his knees, immediately taking note of the detective's blown pupils with a frown, his rainbow eyes dull.

"Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassiere,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split."

"Sherlock, why?" John's voice trembled and broke as he spoke, hands hovering over Sherlock's shivering body.

"You weren't here, I... I thought you wouldn't come back. It was all too much, John" Sherlock's voice was quiet and he sounded.. So broken. this wasn't the brilliant Sherlock John knew, this was different creature entirely.. Trapped in his love's body, trying to claw its way out. 

"And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,"

"Sherlock, I promised you I was going to come back to you, you promised you'd stop this." The doctor's fingers trembled as he wrapped gauze around his love's wrists, he didn't want to leave Sherlock like this. He loved this self destructive man. 

But he had to. 

"Sherlock..." 

"And now all your love is wasted,  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,  
And at the end of all your lines."

Sherlock flinched, jerking away from John's gentle hands, fire in his eyes, "Promises can't always be kept, John." He muttered, eyes clenching shut. 

John shook his head as he stood, eyes swimming with unshed sorrows and hurt as he turned and left the bathroom.

The door to 221B slammed shut, the lonely sound echoing through the cold flat. 

"Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
And who will fall far behind?"

Sherlock buried his face in red palms, still huddled against the tub, his cheeks salty as his body shuddered, gasping for breath. He didn't want to hurt anymore, he didn't want to hurt John anymore.

"Come on skinny love,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..."  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my."

"John, I'm so sorry." 

It was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I just thought this needed to be done I cried while writing this ;_;
> 
> Sorry if it seems ooc a bit but I think it's okat


End file.
